


Warmth

by Rosashion



Series: Sylvix week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Glenn is not that much in it, M/M, This one is very soft, but still I wanted to made him in the tag because I love him, even if he is alive in here, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: When Felix hug Sylvain, he felt a kind of warm and he wonder why.Sylvix week: day 4: warmth
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933270
Kudos: 7





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This day was difficult to write, but at the end I like what I did. I hope you will to!

Felix was nine when he first felt a special kind of warm. He was in the Gautier estate. He convinced his parents to let him sleep here. He wanted to spend more time with Sylvain.

At the moment they were at one of the numerous rooms that the Gautier estate had to offer. They had a hot cacao in their hands, the fire in the chimney radiated the piece of a soft warmth. Sylvain was talking to him happily, smiling brightly as he always does. But Felix wasn’t really in it.

No matter how warm the piece was, the young boy felt cold. A snowstorm just hit the land and Felix couldn’t help himself but be worried for his family. What if something happens on their way to the Fraldarius territories? What if they get stuck and they didn’t find somewhere to stay and they left him all alone?

“Felix, you are okay? It seems you are about to cry?” the redhead asked, worried about him.

The blue hair boy felt tears started to flow on his cheek, he looked at Sylvain, who started to panicked a little, and with a small voice he said:

“I am just worried about my parents and Glenn, what if something happens to them and I am not here with them and, and…”

The little boy wasn’t able to finish his sentence, but his throat tightened, and he had a hard time to speak.

“Hey, it’s okay Felix,” Sylvain tried to calm him down, he put his arm around him in a hug, “You parents and brother are strong and you know that! It’s not a stupid snowstorm that will stop them! So you don’t need to worry!”

“You are right, thanks Sylvain.”

Felix hugged the other boy thighter. But a strange feeling spread in his body. Until now he didn’t feel warm, even with the fireplace and the hot cacao, but since Sylvain wrapped him in his arms, he felt warmer, like someone was casting a fire inside him, but it didn’t hurt or anything. It felt so good. Like all his worries went out of the widow and got lost in the storm.

Felix never felt that way before, not when he hugged Dimitri or Glenn or Ingrid or his parents. And even that wasn’t the first time he hugged Sylvain, but that the first time he felt that way about him. Felix supposed it was because he was scared about his family and it was cold today. The young boy decided to not spend more time thinking about it and just enjoy the moment.

Few months later, Felix celebrated his tenth birthday. All his friends and some important nobles that he didn’t really care about came to see him.

“Happy birthday again little brother!” Felix felt his brother said as he hugged him from behind.

Felix scoffed a little, it was the four time since this morning that Glenn wished him a happy birthday and it was only eleven am.

He was also ruffling his hair, which annoyed the birthday boy, even if he was still smiling. He couldn’t help himself, it was his birthday after all and he finally hit the double digit.

“Glenn, stop it!” he mumbled.

“Sure gremlin.”

“I am not a gremlin!”

“Huhuh,” Glenn said, ignoring him before hearing their father call him and see what he wanted.

But he didn’t have time to recover when he heard someone call him, again.

“Felix! Happy birthday!” Dimitri exclaimed while hugging him, as he arrived at the estate.

“Thanks Dimitri, I mean your Highness,” Felix laughed, correcting himself after seeing some adults giving him a look at how he talked at the prince.

Dimitri frowned a little, before smiling again, seeing Glenn and went to hug him too. And Felix just had time to turn around before he got another grip around his shoulder.

“Happy birthday Felix!” he heard Ingrid screamed as she hugged him tighter.

“Ahah, thanks Ingrid, but I can’t barely breathe!”

“Ah, sorry,” she apologies sheepishly.

“Ingrid! So happy to see you!” Glenn approached happily to hug her, which she gave it back a little blush on both on their face.

Felix and Dimitri exchanged a knowing look. The birthday boy never understood why they could blush when they already knew they would get married someday.

But Felix didn’t have to deal with it more, before someone hugged him from behind again.

“Happy birthday Felix! You finally hit the double digit huh!” someone exclaimed that he recognized Sylvain's voice.

Felix smiled before frowning a little, not that he wasn’t happy to see him or that he hugged him. But the feeling of warmth that he felt the last time he hugged hit him again. But this time they didn't have a snowstorm nor was he worried about his family or anything.

But this warm feeling was still here. And it was only with Sylvain he felt that way. He didn’t feel anything like that when the other cuddled him earlier, except the happiness of having a hug and a birthday wish.

But with Sylvain, there was something, something that Felix and his ten years old cannot understand yet. A pleasant, warm feeling that confused him a lot.

“Felix, are you not happy to see,” Sylvain pouted sadly.

“Ah, no, I am happy to see!” Felix exclaimed, “I was just distracting!”

“About what?”

“About what we could do later when the adults who let us play!” Felix lied, blushing a little.

For some reason, he didn’t feel comfortable to tell Sylvain the truth, it was a little embarrassing.

Sylvain didn’t seem convinced, and he was about to say something more, but Glenn cut him off.

“Hey, didn’t we have the right to have a hug too? Or it’s just for Felix.”

“Aw, sorry guys, of course you can have hugs!” Sylvain replied happily, before hugging him then Dimitri and Ingrid.

Felix sighed softly, feeling a little better that the redhead attention went toward something else.

“Looks like our little gremlin got his first crush,” the birthday boy heard someone mutter it in his ear.

The little boy raised his head to see his brother smirking at him.

“A crush? I don’t have a crush,” Felix whispered rapidly as he looked toward Sylvain, who went toward his parents with Dimitri and Ingrid to greet them.

“Huhuh,” Glenn said again, “I see your blush little bro. This is adorable, can’t believe my baby brother got a crush.” the older Fraldarius faked crying.

“Glenn! Stop teasing me!” Felix complained, feeling another kind of warmth in his cheeks.

The only response he's got from his brother was a laugh. Which made the younger boy puffed his cheeks in an annoyed pout.

“Felix, Glenn, come here, the party is about to start,” the boys heard their father called them.

“Don’t worry little brother, your secret is safe with me, Sylvain will never know your feelings for him, by me, promise.” Glenn vowed as he ruffled his little brother's hairs again.

“I don’t have feelings for Sylvain,” Felix claimed as he rejoined his father to go to the party room.

Glenn looked at him go, smiling. Seemed like Felix wasn’t ready to accept his feelings yet. But he is sure he will realize it in a few years. And when Sylvain and him start dating, he will be there to tease the two of them and he cannot wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he didn't! Ahah, I am so happy I could have to use Glenn a little, I wish we know more about him and his relationship with the Fearghus four, especially Ingrid and Felix. Anyway, see you tomorrow!


End file.
